Never say never
by teampeeta101
Summary: This story is about Katniss and Peetas story after the book Mockinjay ENJOY!


Never say never,

Peeta and Katniss: Chapter 1.

Panem 3001 Winter day::

Well it's official I'm Katniss Mellark and I'm 41 years old and so happy with my life. I learned something to never say never because I finally had kids with my true love Peeta. Their names are Primrose and Gale,I decided their names because I wanted to remember my little sister Prim and Peeta decided the name Gale because he knows how much I miss him and how that he is my lost best friend. Peeta and I moved out of the Victores Village and moved into a normal house downtown 12 because we don't want to live there because it reminds us to much of The Hunger Games. But Peeta says there are no more hunger games and that I should not be afraid.. Once we settled in our new home ,Peeta , our children and me went to go see my mother in district 4 and we didn't have the dinner we where expecting.

"Mom this is Primrose and Gale Mellark" I say with pride and a smile

"They are beautiful but why Primrose?" my mother said with a sad face

"Because I wanted to remember Prim" I said with a high voice then Peeta said,

"Why don't we eat dinner huh?" then he points to the table and we all sit on chairs and start eating then Peeta wants to start a conversation so he says,

"I picked Gale because of Katniss" he smiles and takemy hand and kisses it I smiles back to say right and I sayd in my head " Peeta c'mon" then I say out loud

"Yeah thats why I love you Peeta because you care about me" I say with feeling then our conversation went from okay to get me out of here!

"So Peeta whats your job now ? since I haven't seen you since the wedding and I'm not sure if you still work as a baker I hope you don't work as a baker you should be a miner like Gale" she sais with a laugh Peeta looks at her with a angry face and replies

"Yes Mrs Everdeen I'm still a baker, it reminds me of the time when I gave the bread to Katniss." he looks at me with his blue eyes telling me should we leave. Time to make an excuse!

"We must go Prim and Gale have school tomorrow and its already 9 o'clock , bye mother! Primrose, Gale say good-bye to gramma!" I say to mother. She hugs Gale first the seems to hesitate for Prim, which makes me a little mad. Once we leave Peeta puts his hand on my shoulder and says:

" Promiss me that you will never make me be a miner okay ?" he says gently.

"Never say never" I say with a laugh and he laughs to and grabs me and pulls me in his harms to warm up because its so cold outside and raps his arm around me and we start walking home and we bumped into Hamitch my mentor when I was in the games he is too drunk to see me so I say,

"Hamitch ? Peeta its Hamitch are mentor!" I say startled

"Hey sweetheart those your kids what did you name them" says Hamitch

"Primrose and Gale" I say proudly

"Well thats good well off to the store to buy wine see ya!"he says

"Well he wont change" Peeta says

Once we get home my kids are already in their pajamas and ready for bed I tuck them in but for some

reason when I tuck Prim in I can see my sisters face then I shake my head then it's my daughters face and I said,

"Good night!" i say

"Mom .. can you tell us the story of you and dad to us ?" says Prim and Gale

"Ah haha I guess" I say with a smile

"Okay so when it was the reaping for the hunger games my sister Prim was a tribute for the hunger

games, and I volunteered as tribute for her place she screamed and said no no but it was the right thing

to do, the they called out your father Peeta Mellark and we went on a train to go to the capitol, once we

where there we had to do allot of training and pretend fighting we had to show the gamemakers are

skills so I used my arrow and shot the wall with a target on it ,and I missed it and they laughed and

looked away and i shot again and i got my arrow in the middle but they weren't looking, so I pulled my

arrow and shot a apple and it hit the wall and startled them, and I got a score of 11 and sadly your father

got a 8 but we won the games right ?, okay so moving on once we were in the games I attached myself

to a tree, and stayed there for a long time but then there was a big fire and I had to get out of the tree

so I got hit by a fire ball and it burned a part of my leg so I met this girl who was like my sister and her

name was Rue and sadly she died during the games and after I started to cry because she reminded me

of my sister, and the gamemakers announced that 2 victors from the same district can win and I found

Peeta right away, and we killed Cato and after we killed him we won but after the gamemakers said only

one can live, so I grabbed out some poisonous barriers and gave them to Peeta and myself and we

where going to eat them but they said that we are the winners of the 74th annual hunger games and we

can go home, and we had a interview with a guy named Ceaser Flickerman and I had to pretend to love

your father but now I actually do love your father that's just the games not the quater quell, but its late so no more continuing story two I'll tell you story two tomorrow good night! I say


End file.
